


School Project

by Frozen_Oreos



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: AU', M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Oreos/pseuds/Frozen_Oreos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the responsible Bubba gets teamed up with the school rebel Marshall for a group project, neither of them are happy. But Bubba will do whatever it takes to get a good grade, and Marshall will do whatever it takes to push Bubba's buttons. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ?

When Bubba woke up, he had no idea that today was going to be the day his life would change. He went through his morning routine regularly, sipping his morning tea while talking to his sister. Even their car ride to school was normal. It wasn't until he sat down in Mrs.Trunks home ecs class that his life changed for the better. 

"Alright students we will be starting our famed family project, that will be your final major project grade. Every couple will have a baby, now these babies are very special," Mrs.Trunks rambled on about the project and how this was going to be a major grade. Suddenly in walked Marshall Lee, late as always. Mrs.Trunks glared at him till he sauntered over to his desk. He flopped down and began to chat with his friends in the back. "Anyway class as i was saying, we will choose partners through a hat, who you choose is who you get, no exceptions, and no single parents."

When his name was called Bubba slowly walked over to the hat, and dipped his hand in. After he had chosen his slip, he pulled it open, and gasped in shock at the name scrawled on the paper. "Go ahead and read it for the class," Mrs.Trunks said. Gumball sighed in embarrassment knowing the comments that were about to come.

"Marshall Lee," He muttered. Marshall whipped his head up in surprise as giggles rang out across the classroom. "Gayyy" rang out from the back of the classroom and Bubba blushed in horror. "That is enough. There is nothing wrong with same sex parents, in fact with the number of boys in this class it's inevitable," Mrs.Trunks scolded. Bubba walked back over to his desk face red in embarrassment, he avoided eye contact with the figure at the back of the room who was staring at him. After everyone had a partner Mrs.Trunks ordered that everyone get together to discuss the next 6 weeks.

Bubba picked up his stuff and walked to the back of the classroom where Marshall sat. Marshall looked up at him with a devious smile and he batted his eyes. "Welcome home honey, I have a pie cooling on the windowsill, blueberry too," Marshall said imitating a 50s housewife. Bubba rolled his eyes and sat down facing Marshall. "Look i don't want to fail this class so, if you don't think you can commit to your part tell me now," Bubba said. Marshall rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. "It's a toy baby how hard can it be," He shrugged. 

"Well we are going to have to establish what days we each have it, and she said once a week we have to meet after school. I can do most days except Mondays I have science club," Bubba said. Marshall smirked and laughed. "Science club really, you must have like zero friends," Marshall joked. Bubba wrinkled his nose in anger, "There is nothing wrong with science club, at least i'm surrounded by people that actually care about graduating, unlike you," Bubba huffed. Marshall's smirk didn't even falter and he began to grin. "Well whatever floats your boat," Marshall laughed. "I can't do weekends though," Marshall said. 

"Two more minutes until i hand out the babies," Mrs.Trunks said from her desk. "How about this i take her Thursdays-Sundays and you take her Mondays-Wednesdays. We can meet on Thursdays," Bubba said. Marshall shrugged in agreement. They sat there in silence waiting for the two minutes to be up. Bubba turned slightly to look at Marshall. He was stretched out listening to music while air guitaring. He raised his arms and it lifted up his black shirt revealing his pale stomach. Bubba turned to look at it, before Marshall dropped his arms. Bubba turned and straightened up looking at the front of the room. He stared forward praying that Marshall hadn't seen him.

"So are you gay," a hot breath whispered by Bubba's ear causing him to jump in surprise. He turned to glare at Marshall Le who was looking at Bubba with curiosity. "Why do you need to know it's none of your business," Bubba said. Marshall shrugged and turned back to his desk. Bubba sighed, "Yes i am." Marshall turned and grinned. He winked at Bubba before turning back to the front of the room. Bubba blushed a crimson red before turning to face Mrs. Trunks. "Alright i will start assigning children, fair warning some of you might get twins and boy are they hard work," She talked on and on before she started calling names. "Bubba you and Marshall are having a baby girl," Mrs.Trunks smiled as she handed the baby to them. They grabbed the baby and then walked back over to their seats. Marshall instantly grabbed the abby and began to cradle it.

"What should we name her," Marshal questioned as he looked down at the baby. "We should name her after some old rock and roll person. Why not Joan, like Joan Jett," Marshall said enthusiastically. "Joan is a pretty name, like Joan of Arc," Bubba nodded in agreement. "We are going to be the best fathers ever," Marshall said."i need your number," Marshall said looking at Bubba with a flirtatious smile. Bubba looked up in surprise red spreading over his cheeks and onto his ears. "You know so that if anything goes wrong with Joan i can text you," Marshall smirked, knowing exactly what Bubba thought he meant. Bubba gave him his number and the two parted when the bell rang.

Later on that night as Bubba was doing his homework his phone began to buzz. He looked at it to see a series of text from Marshall. "this baby fucking sucks. she cries way to fucking loud how the hell am i supposed to do anything around here," his first text read. It was followed by numerous texts of complaints. The last one read, "we should meet tomorrow instead, i'll drop you home afterwards." And that is how the first week of six began.


	2. The first week.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first week of their project together and things begin to heat up. But with the constant rudeness of Marshall, Bubba finds it hard to get very close to him.

Tuesday~

Bubba woke up and went through his morning routine before joining his sister at the table. "Goodmorning" she says as Bubba sits down across from her. "Goodmorning," He said as he sat down. He began to eat his breakfast. "You never told me who you got partnered up with on the baby project," Bonni said enthusiasm. Bubba sighed and rolled his eyes. "Marshall Lee. I cannot believe i got stuck with him, he is the worst person to have a project with," Bubba said. Bonni started to blush and looked down. "I, uh, know his sister she is um pretty cool." 

Bubba looked at her questioningly before turning back to his food. The father of the two twins entered dressed nicely in a suit. He placed kisses on each of their heads, then headed into the kitchen to get coffee. "Goodmorning my amazing children. I have to work late tonight so i will leave you some money to order some food," their father was constantly busy with work that had him out of the house. "I love you have a great day of school," he said and with that he was out of the door. 

"You can order what you want, i will be home later on," Bubba said as he cleaned up his spot. "Where are you going, i thought that science was only on Mondays," Bonni said as she did the same. "I am going over to Marshall's house," Bubba said, and for some strange reason a slight blush warmed on his cheeks. "Alright," Bonni replied. Once everything was cleaned up and they were ready to go the twins departed in their shared car.

Bubba went through the rest of his day very distracted. He tried to focus on paying attention, but his mind kept wandering to him and Marshall. He kept picturing his pale chest and his face would heat. By the last class of the day Bubba was about ready to lose his mind. As soon as the final bell rang, Bubba was up and out of his seat heading to the student parking lot. Once he got there, he realized that he had no idea where Marshall parked. He stood there awkwardly watching everyone ride off. He was about to text Bonni to come get him, when he heard someone call his name.

Marshall ran up to Bubba with a slight grin on his face. "Oh look you were waiting for me and everything," Marshall teased as he messed up part of Bubba's pink hair. "Honestly Marshall Lee, " Bubba complained, he fixed his messed up locks before following Marshall. When Marshall stopped in front of a motorcycle Bubba's jaw dropped. "You don't expect me to get on there," Bubba said in disbelief. "Oh come on, it's just a bike," Marshall smirked. He put on his helmet and turned to look at Bubba who was still standing. Marshall laughed and placed a helmet over Bubba's head. After he was sitting on the bike, he pulled over Bubba, who reluctantly got on.

Instantly Marshall revved up the engine. Bubba jumped in fear and wrapped his arms around Marshall. Marshall's cool body pressed against his own, cause Bubba to shudder. Marshall rode off and they sped off to his house. Once they arrived they pulled into the driveway and got off. Bubba slowly pulled away his arms not wanting the feeling to end, and he pulled off his helmet. The two walked into the small yet clean house. Marshall dragged Bubba throughout the house to his bedroom which was at the very back of the house. He shut the door behind them and then plopped down on his bed. Bubba looked around at the band poster covered wall, and decided to sit on the red couch.

"So um, where is Joan?" Bubba questioned, looking around the room, which was surprisingly clean. "Oh she is in my sisters room. For some strange reason Marci loves taking care of her," Marshall shrugged. He stayed lying on the bed with his eyes closed. "What did you plan for us to do," Bubba said he scooted nervously on the couch. Marshall looked up as if remembering that Bubba was there. "Well whatever you want, i mean we could just work, or we could hang out then work," Marshall slowly got up and sat down next to Bubba. "Or we could not work," He said leaning in closer to him. Bubba whipped his head up with a bright blush. He leaned in almost connecting their lips before pulling back and smirking. 

"You know it's not nice, to play with people, and pretend to be gay," Bubba huffed he turned away. "Whoever said i was pretending" Marshall said pressing so close, that Bubba could feel his warm breath. "Maybe the fact that you have slept with half of the girls in our grade, and the fact that you were dating Ashley," Bubba said trying desperately to ignore the way he wanted to just lean in and connect their lips. "Ahh well can't argue with the truth," Marshall said as he leaned back much to Bubba's dismay. "But straight and gay aren't the only sexualites," Marshall said as he stood up and sauntered out of the room leaving a dumbstruck Bubba.

"Marceline i need my baby now," Marshall shouted from out of the room. "Get it yourself," came Marceline's muffled reply. Marshall returned minutes later with the baby. "Alright let's get to work," Marshall said. After they finished all of their work, Bubba got his stuff together. After exiting the house, they climbed on Marshall's bike and sped off. Once they arrived at Bubba's house he quickly got off and began to walk to to the door. "Bubba wait don't go," Marshall called out. Bubba stopped and turned to walk back over to Marshall. Marshall smiled and grabbed Bubba pulling him in closer. "Don't label me with a sexualilty," and with that he connected their lips for a quick second before pushing Bubba away. He wiped his lips and then climbed on to the bike. "Bye gumwad," He said as he began to drive away. "YOU'RE SUCH AN

Thursday~

"Ass," Bubba muttered, "he is such an ass." It was Thursday morning and Bubba was still fuming about what happened two nights ago. and then he had the nerve to go and act like nothing happened. God why is he such an ass," He sighed. "Look i want to be helpful and all, but if you don't slow down you are going to get us a ticket," Bonni said with slight fear. Bubba smiled apologetically and loosened his grip on the wheel. He eased his foot on the gas pedal and then started to ramble on again. "Also he texted me last night saying that we shouldn't do tonight because we got in enough work last night, go what an ass." When the two twins arrived at school they headed off to their two separate group of friends.

"There you are sweetheart," His friend Cate said as they arrived. She gave him a big hug before noticing something was wrong. "Oh honey what is wrong." "Nothing," Bubba responded not wanting to talk about Marshall anymore. Bubba's other friend Leah Sarah Parker along with her brother Lance Simon Parker. "Hey bitches don't forget we're throwing a rocking awesome birthday party on Friday, so don't forget to bring presents," she yelled. 

Suddenly Bubba's phone buzzed from inside his pocket. He picked it up to see a text message from Marshall Lee. "you and me tomorrow at the Parker's party, pick you up at six." Bubba rolled his eyes, and though he meant to type "no" the letters he saw on the screen read "ok"

Friday~

Bubba looked at his outfit one more time to make sure it looked good. He had on cherry red jeans and a pink tee. He topped it all off with a black leather jacket. Once his hair was perfectly done he walked down the stairs to wait for Marshall. There was a knock on the door and Bubba rushed over to open it. There stood Marshall in black skinny jeans that hugged him just right and a black 'suck my richard' tee. Marshall did a double take upon noticing his Bubba's leather jacket. "Hmm and i was beginning to think you only owned pink, purple, and red," Marshall said. "Oh shut up," Bubba said as they made their way to his bike. This time Bubba climbed on with less fear. The two then drove away.

When they pulled up to the Parker's mansion they knew they were in for a hell of a night. They got off of Marshall's bike and headed in the direction of the loud music. The second they stepped inside there were instantly people everywhere. The lights were all off save for a few here and there. the music pounded loud making Bubba's head hurt. The room smelt like sweat and alcohol, and Bubba began to wonder why he had even showed up. "Marshall Lee and Bubba glad to see you could make it," came a loud nasal voice. Leah walked over to them. she was obviously wasted. She placed sloppy kisses on each of their cheeks and handed them each cups, before stumbling away.

Marshall took the cup and downed it, he then tossed it on the dirty ground. Bubba looked down at his cup knowing it was full of alcohol. He swallowed it anyway, it burning the inside of his throat. Marshall grinned and dragged Bubba over to the dance floor. Marshalls body swayed perfectly to the beat, and Bubba tried desperately to keep up but he was off beat. "Stop trying so hard," Marshall yelled. He handed Bubba another cup. After they had both drank the contents of their cup, Marshall placed his hands on Bubba's waist. Bubba instantly stiffened and blushed. "Trust me," Marshall mouthed. Bubba relaxed and Marshall began to move Bubba's hips in time with his. eventually the two were intertwined grooving across the dance floor. Marshall had Bubba pressed against him and their noses touched. Maybe it was the alcohol or the fact that he just wanted it so bad, or maybe it was a little bit of both, and Bubba pulled Marshall's lips against his. 

The two began to make out as if no one was there. Marshall gripped at Bubba's jacket wanting to rip it all off. "Woah woah woah there," Lance said, "There ate some rooms you can stay in for the night, just keep it off the dance floor." And with that the two walked up the stairs. After they found a vacant room, Marshall pushed Bubba onto the bed. He placed kisses all over him and began to tear off his jacket and shirt. The two's lips danced as they kissed, the sound of their hearts being the beat of the music. 

Saturday~

The first thing Bubba realized when he opened his eyes was the fact that hangovers suck, and the fact he was lying on top of someone, naked. He lifted his head and noticed the figure was a snoring Marshall Lee who was also naked. Bubba shrieked and jumped up from the bed. Marshall groaned clutching his head. He turned and noticed the situation. "Fuck," He muttered. He pulled himself out of bed almost throwing up while doing so. The two avoided eye contact while they pulled on their clothes.

"So, ah, what do you remember," Marshall said awkwardly as he pulled on his shoes. "I remember us dancing," Bubba said. After the two were both dressed they made their way out of the huge house and over to Marshall's bike. They stood in awkward silence as they got on their helmets, and rode home. After they reached Bubba's house they stood there awkwardly. "Look we need to discuss what happened," Marshall said. Bubba nodded in agreement, but said nothing. "We had sex. I mean there is no denying it we had sex. Look I'm fine with pretending it never happened-" "No," Bubba said a bit too forcefully. He blushed and looked down. "Well then in that case i will see you on Monday," Marshall leaned down and placed a peck on Bubba's lips. He climbed back on his bike and rode away before Bubba could say anything.

Bubba walked up the foot path noticing that his father's car was missing from the driveway, where it had probably been gone all night. He walked through the door the see his sister kissing someone. As soon as Bonni heard the door she whipped up the other figure, which Bubba now realized was none other than Marceline. "Um i am sorry," Bubba awkwardly said as he quickly made his way up to his bedroom. After changing into a comfortable pair of pajamas, Bubba closed his eyes and waited for Monday to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being such a tease, you will get your smut scene, but when they aren't completely drunk. I decided to add some Bubbline in, but do not start expecting it as a normal appearance. Sorry if the chapters are very short i'm not very good at making long chapters. If you have any suggestions or complaints just tell me and i will try my best to please you. I am open for any ideas on where you want the story to go after all you are the readers. That is all, thank you for reading.


	3. Week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I kept you waiting for so long, so I made this chapter as long as I could. I have been super busy and haven't been able to update, plus I just wrote another fanfic with a friend. As always if you have any praise or criticism send it in. Thank you for reading.

Sunday

Bubba’s eyes slowly opened, as the sun shone through his window. He had spent all of yesterday moping around in bed, and getting over his hangover. He knew that he needed to get up,he just wasn’t ready to see what would happen. He looked down at his phone hoping for texts, but his phone had no notifications.

“Bubba you need to get up and get a hold of yourself,” he said. Bubba slowly got out of his bed and trudged over to his door. He huffed and swung open the door with loose determination. He trudged down the stairs, and followed the smell of baking. 

“Oh hey i haven’t seen you in a while,” Bonni said when Bubba entered the kitchen. She stood against the oven with a cookbook in her arms. “I wanted to talk to you about Friday,” she said awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. “It just happened so fast. We just watching Joan hanging out and then well that happened and you came through the door, and then Marci got nervous and then left and i want to call her but i don’t know if i should, like what if she doesn’t answer,” his sister rambled on and on.

“First thing first you need to calm down, i’m sure you are fine. I mean it’s not like she would just act like something big like that wouldn’t happen,” Bubba said. Slowly Bonni’s fears became his. “And i’m sure the only reason that she hasn’t called or texted yet was because she was busy or his phone broke or something. 

“His?” Bonni said. Bubba blushed realizing what he said. “Is there something you are not telling me,” she said looking at Bubba questioningly. Bubba stayed silent looking down at the floor until Bonni asked again. “Me and Marshall had lots of fun at the party, and we weren’t thinking as clearly as we should’ve been. And we um got intimate, and well,” Bubba looked down embarrassed. “We slept together,” he whispered. Bonni stayed silent in shock. 

“I can’t believe you did it before i did, i was supposed to win that competition,” Bonni finally said after a moment of quiet. It was in these moments that Bubba was glad that Bonni was her sister. “Well my cupcakes should be done by now, let’s eat.”

Monday

On the car ride to school that morning Bubba was a nervous wreck. Every three seconds he would check to make sure that everything looked good. “Calm down you look absolutely fine,” Bonni laughed in the seat next to him. When they finally arrived at school, Bubba hopped out of the car to go find Marshall. He walked over to where he parks his bike, and gasped when his eyes met sharp brown ones. Marshall stood leaning on his bike with Ashley sprawled on him. Ashley twirled her icy blonde hair, as she laughed at one of Marshall’s jokes. When she noticed Bubba staring she crawled off of Marshall and strutted over to him. 

“Bubba right,” she sneered. “Don’t think i didn’t hear about what happened between you and Marshall. Look if you think i’m going to let my baby hang out with a fruit cake like you, then you are wrong. Leave him alone, or i will make sure everyone knows just how dirty you can be,” she whispered in his ear. Bubba gaspede in fear and looked down. Satisfied, Ashley turned and walked back over to Marshall.

When Bubba got into home ecs he walked to his seat and sat down, without saying a word to Marshall. Marshall leaned over, “hey why didn’t you say hi this morning. I thought you wanted.” “I know what I said but i don’t think it’s a very good idea,” Bubba interjected. “Plus you have a girlfriend,” he muttered. “Ashley? Ashley is not my girlfriend. Did she say something to you?,” Marshall said protectively. Bubba looked down at his folded hands too embarrassed to say anything. 

“Look I want to try this out, if you want to. But you have got to trust me if we do,” He said placing a hand on Bubba’s arm. He looked up with appreciation but his fears still lingered.”Alright let me take roll then class shall begin,” Ms.Trunks yelled, “Oh Marshall glad you can finally be on time.” Marshall shrugged and leaned back in his chair. He moved his hand to take Bubba’s and he didn’t let go till the end of class. 

As Bubba let his last class of the day, he wanted to go home. He was tired and exhausted. He felt warm arms wrap around him. “You look terrible, let me drive you home,” Marshall said. “No I have to go to science club,” Bubba replied. “No you are going home,” Marshall scooped .Bubba up bride style and walked over to his bike. “Marshall put me down!” Bubba yelled, but he made no move to get down.

Marshall sat him on the bike and put a helmet on his head. He pulled on his own before climbing on. This time when he revved the engine, Bubba didn’t get nervous he just wrapped his arms around Marshall’s waist. When they reached Bubba’s house he was already half asleep. Marshall took of Bubba’s helmet, and picked him up again. He walked over to the front door, and found it unlocked. He walked inside to the huge house that had art hanging all over the walls. 

“Hey sleepy head where is your room?” Marshall whispered at Bubba. “Upstairs, first door on the left,” He yawned. Marshall walked up the steps and pushed open the door to the boy’s room. It was covered in Science posters and textbooks were stacked high on his desk. On his nightstand were stacks of cookbooks mainly about baking. Marshall lied him on the bed and pulled the blanket over him. He placed a gentle kiss on Bubba’s forehead before turning to leave. 

“No stay and help me fall asleep,” Bubba said as Marshall reached the door. He smirked and walked back over to Bubba. He crawled in the bed next to him, and wrapped his arms around him. Bubba nested his head in the soft spot on Marshall’s neck, and fell asleep. Marshall looked down at Bubba and felt only happiness. He closed his eyes and joined Bubba in sleep.

Tuesday

Bubba woke up still intertwined with the sleeping Marshall. His black hair was messy, and Bubba began to frill it up. “Wake up you bed head,” Bubba said into Marshall’s ear. He turned and began to yawn. “What time is it?” he muttered, eyes still closed. “7:00, we need to get ready for school,” Bubba responded. Marshall sighed and heaved himself out of bed. “What’s for breakfast,” Marshall said as he stretched. “Let’s go see.” Bubba smiled.

The two ended up having muffins and sausage. “Don’t you have a sister” Marshall questioned as he realized they were the only two, “Or like parents.” Bubba laughed, “Bonni should be down soon. My parents are divorced and we live with my father, who is away on a business trip as always,” Bubba said. “It’s not always so bad,” Bonni said as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed another muffin and sausage and joined them. “So you are the famed Marshall Lee,” she smiled, “I’m Bonni.” “You are dating my sister,” he smirked. Bonni blushed and nodded. “Well I’m glad she is dating someone who can treat her well,” Marshall said. Bonni blushed deeper and smiled.   
“Well we are gonna get going, I’ll see you later,” Bubba said he hugged Bonni and then the two left.

Thursday

Bubba walked over to Marshall and placed a big kiss on his cheek. “Whoa Marshall Lee,” a voice said. Bubba turned to see a young blonde girl standing there. She was very pretty and had curves. “He is my boyfriend,” Marshall said, “Bubba this is Fionna, Fionna this is Bubba.” Fionna smiled and shook hands with Bubba. “Oh no trouble at two o’clock,” she muttered. Marshall turned and saw Ashley stomping over to them, her heels clacking down on the ground.

“What the hell do you not understand about back off,” she hissed at Bubba. Marshall stepped in between them. “You stay the hell away from him,” he said. Fionna stood next to him to create a barrier. “Marshall I’m just trying to help us,” she said with desperation. “There is no us, there hasn’t been an us for a while now,” Marshall said. She stomped with frustration, “You are going to change your mind.” She walked away with annoyance.

“Seriously Marshall what did you see in her,” Fionna laughed. “Tits,” Marshall joked. Bubba hit on his arm with a laugh. “Well you are a solid upgrade,” Fionna said looking at Bubba. The bell rang signaling the beginning of school. 

At the end of the school day Bubba walked over to Marshall’s bike to wait for him. Ashley walked over again. “Look you fairy, I am going to give you one more chance to back off or the whole school will know,” she screeched. “Jesus Christ, Ashley what is your obsession,” Marshall said as he came behind her, “You spend more time with my boyfriend than I do, and you don’t even kiss him.” 

“I wouldn’t be so rude to me, you may be okay with the fact that you slept with a fag coming out, but he might not be,” She flipped her hair before walking away. Bubba swallowed down the hot feeling that was rising in his stomach. He wasn’t sure if he was going to barf or cry. Marshall cupped his hands around Bubba’s face. “It’s going to be okay,” he said. “Maybe for you, because you don’t get bullied. But I always do, think about how that would double,” Bubba said. “I’m not going to let that happen,” he said as he kissed Bubba. 

Friday

“This has been the longest week ever,” Bubba complained. Marshall rolled over to look into Bubba’s eyes. It was after school and the two were sprawled out on Bubba’s bed. “With all the shit with Ashley and finals coming up, I have been super exhausted.If anything else happens it will be too much.” 

“Even prom?” Marshall questioned. “What?” Bubba said in surprise. “I want to take you to prom, I want to dance with you. I want to wear matching colors, I want to go to an after party with you. I want to do stuff with you that is very explicit, but I also want to cuddle you and never let go,” he said with passion. Bubba just sat there in shock. “Well it’s a bit last minute since prom is next week. But i would love to go with you, and dance and dress up and drink more than I should and get nasty and get sweet,” Bubba smiled. Marshall pulled him over into a kiss. “I think I love you,” he whispered.


	4. Prom

The week had gone by in a blur of finals studying, outfit picking, and dealing with Ashley. But it was finally Saturday, the Saturday. Bubba was instantly out of bed, filled with nerves. He ran out of his room and across the hall to Bonni’s room. He opened he opened the door to his sisters room and hopped on her. She groaned and rolled over. “You are acting like it’s Christmas.” She sat up and patted down her bed hair. “Let’s get ready for prom,” she grinned.   
The two spent the day checking and triple checking to make sure that everything was ready. As the pick up time came closer and closer, they started to get ready. Finally it was 5 and the twins were decked out. Bonni had a long pink gown, and her hair was straightened so that it hung down her back. Bubba wore a black suit with pink accents. The two were sitting on the couch when their dad walked out of his office. “Where are your dates, I need to take pictures before I have to go back to work,” he laughed. A knock sounded on the door.   
Bonni walked over to open the door. In walked Marceline and Marshall Lee who looked stunning. Marceline wore a strapless purple dress that hung to her knees. Marshall had a piercing black suit with red accents, and his hair was slicked back like he was in a James Bond movie. “Picture time, your mother will kill me if I don’t send any,” he said. Bubba stood to go stand next to Marshall. “Go stand with your date, Beauregard,” he admonished, “ I don't have time for foolishness.”  
Bubba shifted awkwardly, “he is my date, Father.” His father open and closed his mouth with shock not sure what to say. “Well stop messing around and get ready for the picture,” he smiled. Marshall wrapped his arms around Bubba’s waist, and Bubba smiled. After they had took the picture they climbed into Marceline’s car and drove off. 

Prom was amazing. The lights were low with flickering lights hanging on the wall. The music pounded and everyone was dancing. The four of them walked over to a table to put their stuff down. “Later losers we are going dancing,” Marceline yelled, dragging Bonni behind her. The two took off to the dance floor to dance. “So this is prom,” Marshall smirked. Bubba nodded eagerly, “It’s amazing.” Marshall looked over at Bubba and seeing the eagerness in his eyes made him want to reach over and never let go. “Let’s get you on the dance floor,” Marshall laughed.   
The two made their way to the side of the floor before they started. The two moved in the same rhythm that they had at the party. They danced as if it was only the two of them. It was in this moment that Bubba knew he was in love, and in deep. They were so consumed in each other they didn’t see Ashley enter. She stomped over to some of the jocks and whispered pointing over at them. the boys got up and walked over to them.  
“Hey can you guys leave please,” one of them said when they reached them. “your gayness is really bothering us.” Marshall glared at him, “Maybe you steroid addicts need to stop acting like such pussys and leave us alone.” “Oh look the fag has a voice, what about you fag, where is your voice,” he said leaning over at Bubba. “You leave him the hell alone,” Marshall yelled pushing him back. “You are so dead,” he yelled, as he pushed Marshall. Marshall punched him in the nose.   
He slammed Marshall on to the wall and kicked him in the stomach. Marshall coughed before standing back up. Bubba wanted to help but he was frozen in fear, watching everything happen. Marshall swung again, but his punched was stopped by a teacher. “You two are banned from prom, I expect you first thing in the principal's office Monday morning,” she said sternly. She led them out leaving Bubba standing there. Bonni and Marceline rushed over.  
“What happened,” Bonni asked. “Guys came and they were being rude, so Marshall he fought them, and yeah,” Bubba was on the verge of tears but he kept his voice leveled. “You guys stay and enjoy prom, I will see you tomorrow,” Bubba hugged the both of them before turning and leaving.  
Marshall stood alone outside. When he saw Bubba walk out he walked over to him. As he got closer he could see that his nose was bleeding. “I’m fine,” Marshall said when he noticed the look of concern on Bubba’s face, “I’m sorry I ruined your prom.” Bubba kissed Marshall’s lips, “You didn’t ruin it at all,” he laughed. He kissed him again, loving the way his soft lips felt against his own.   
“I have an idea,” Marshall said. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through it. “It won’t be that loud, but I want to give you that one slow dance,” he smiled. He pressed play on his phone and the opening notes of fall for you rang out. He was right, it was quiet, but Bubba could care less. He wrapped his arms around Marshall’s neck, and the two swayed to the music. Bubba lied his head on Marshall’s neck. The rhythm of the music beat along with their hearts. He was so far in love with Bubba that his heart hurt as he looked down at Bubba.   
Bubba looked up to make eye contact with him. “I love you,” Marshall said. “I love you more,” Bubba smiled.   
He kissed him again, never wanting to end it. Their lips fit perfectly and their bodies pressed against each other. Bubba felt Marshall’s hot breath on his neck and he felt a shiver go down his spine. “Unless you are into public sex, I think it’s time we get to a dark room,” Marshall whispered. “How are we going to get home,” Bubba questioned. “I figured something would happen so i rode my bike over here earlier and left it here.”  
The two walked over to his bike and climbed on. “Let’s go,” Marshall said as he revved the engine. The two rode fast, faster than they should’ve. So eager to get home they didn’t follow the rules, so eager they didn’t see the truck.


	5. Week 4

Bubba woke up to a bright shining light in his face. He tried to move, but he felt a sharp pain in his side. “Don’t try to move,” a voice said. He turned and saw a random man standing over him, his sister was sitting in a chair. ‘What is going on,” he asked confused. “Well you were in a car crash, and now you are at the hospital,” the man said. Instantly the bright lights of the truck flashed in Bubba’s memory. Him and Marshall, “Marshall Lee, where is he, I want to see him,” Bubba said. 

The doctor shifted nervously and looked over at Bonni. she nodded her head and he left the room. Bonni scooted her chair closer to his bedside. “Marshall hasn’t woken up yet, and well, they aren’t sure if he will,” she said softly. Bubba was confused, “What do you mean, of course he will wake up, he has to.” Bonni sighed and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. “Bubba, he’s in a coma.” Bubba felt his heart break as she said those words.

“But I’m not in the coma. Shouldn’t he also be fine,” Bubba said. “He took most of the blow, the police said that it was most likely that he swerved the motorcycle to save you,” Bonni said. Bubba lied there dumbstruck. He couldn’t believe that Marshall would do that for him. There was a quiet knock on the door, and then Marceline walked in, and sat down next to Bonni. She looked like a mess. Her face was pale, her makeup was smeared, and her prom dress was ripped. 

“I’m sorry,” Bubba said. Marceline turned her brown eyes to him. “It’s not your fault, you are just as broken. Sure you aren’t in a coma, but you have broken ribs. Plus it’s all going to be fine, he is going to wake up,” Marceline said. She smiled trying to be positive, but you could see her losing hope. “You should get some rest, we will be back with the parents tomorrow,” Bonni said. She placed a kiss on his forehead. Bubba wanted to keep talking about Marshall, but he could feel the exhaustion creeping up on him, and eventually he was asleep.

Sunday

When Bubba woke up he didn’t hear the familiar sound of his alarm, or the bright sun shining in his eyes. He only felt the pain shooting from his sides. He cried out in pain, and a lady ran in. She messed with some of the IV’s hooked up to him, and he felt relief. “Looks like you are going to need a bit more pain medication,” she said, “Nice to meet you Beauregard, I am Jane your nurse.” Bubba tried to hold up his hand, but it was hard to pick up his arm. “Don’t worry about it,” Jane laughed. She checked a couple more things before leaving again. 

Bubba was alone again, and all he could think about was Marshall. He wanted to get up and see him, but he knew he couldn’t. The man from before entered again. “Hello, i don’t think I ever gave you my name, I am Dr.Schewst. Now on to you, you aren’t too heavily damaged. You have a couple of broken ribs, but we are going to bandage you up and you should be able to head on home,” he said. “What’s going to happen to Marshall,” Bubba asked. “We aren’t sure, we are ,” going to keep him here and hope for the best,” Dr.Schewst said, “Now lets get you patched up.”

The Rest of the Week

Bubba was in bed. Though he was starting to feel better, he was still on heavy pain medication. He hadn’t returned to school yet so he spent most of the day reading. Bonni would come in and talk to him when she got home, but besides that he was lonely. He desperately wanted to go check on Marshall, but he was on strict orders to stay in bed.  
There was a knock on the door and Bonni and Marceline walked in. “Hey I wanted to see how you are doing,” Marceline said. The two walked in and sat down on Bubba’s bed. “School was super boring again. You should see the uproar you two are causing. Everyone is turning on Ashley, and she is going crazy,” Bonni said, “speaking of which I have a bunch of get well cards from people.” She reached into her backpack and pulled out a huge stack of papers. Most of them were very generic. “Wow get well soon again, people really know how to speak from the heart,” Bubba laughed. 

The three of them were flipping through the cards when Marceline’s phone buzzed. She walked to the corner of the room to answer it. “Wait are you serious,” she said with excitement, “I will be right there!” She turned and smiled with a look of joy on her face. “He’s awake,” she said. Bubba’s heart lifted. He maneuvered to get out of the bed. “No you have to stay in bed,” Bonni said as she moved him to lay down. Bubba resisted and stood back up. “I have to see him,” he said. Bonni stopped to consider it before nodding in agreement.

They arrived at the hospital and headed straight for Marshall’s room. Bubba burst through the doors of his room, anxious to see him. “Calm down, calm down,” Dr.Schewst said. Bubba walked over to the side of the bed and looked into those familiar brown eyes. “Who are you,” Marshall said. Bubba laughed, “stop playing games.” Bubba leaned in to kiss him, but Marshall moved away.

“I was going to tell you before you came in,” Dr.Schewst said. Bubba looked at Marshall who was staring back at him with a blank expression on his face. “No it can’t be true. He is my brother he will remember me,” Marceline said. She walked over to Marshall. “You remember me right. You wouldn’t forget.” Marshall just stared at her apologetically. “I need to go take a walk,” she said turning to leave. Bonni followed after her.

“Was she important?” Marshall asked from the bed. “That was your sister Marceline,” Dr.Schewst said, “Well I have more patients to see I will check in with you later.” He turned and left leaving Bubba and Marshall. “So are you my, are we, um, are we,” Marshall stuterred. “Yes we are dating,” Bubba smiled. Marshall smiled and grabbed Bubba’s hand. “So um, what’s your name.” Bubba laughed, “Bubba, but you would always come up with dumb nicknames.”

“I highly doubt that they were dumb. I’m a pretty cool guy,” he laughed. Though he could not remember everything, Marshall knew that he was in love with Bubba. His hand sent sparks of electricity up his arm. It was like he was falling in love all over again. A comfortable silence fell over them, and they stared into each others eyes. “You’re really pretty,” Marshall said. Bubba smiled and looked down. “No seriously like your blue eyes go perfect with your pink hair, and then your shape face and everything is so amazing.” Bubba blushed. “You are pretty too, with your dark hair, and your bad boy attitude,” Bubba said. Marshall smirked and winked at Bubba.

Marceline and Bonni walked back into the room together. Bubba got up to go walk over to him. “It’s going to be okay,” Bubba said wrapping Marceline in a hug. She nodded and took Bubba’s spot. “Hey,” she said. Marshall smiled, “Hey.” The two started to talk. “Is everything okay with her,” Bubba whispered. “Yeah she is going to be fine, we all are,” Bonni smiled. Bubba turned to look back at the siblings. “Where are their parents,” Bubba asked. He realized that throughout all of this he has never met either of their parents. “Dad is gone, and their mom is away right now. At least that is what Marceline said,” Bonni said, “speaking of parents we should get you back before father decides to check on you.”

Bubba walked back over to Marceline. “We got to go,” Bubba said. Marceline nodded and gathered her stuff. “Stay safe nerd,” she said giving Marshall a hug. Bubba walked to Marshall. “I’m going to try to come and visit as much as possible,” Bubba said. Marshall smiled, “Something to look foward to, that’s not hospital food.” Bubba leaned in and kissed Marshall on the cheek. “Bye cool guy,” he smiled. “Bye pretty boy,” Marshall said.


	6. Week 5

Monday

Today was Bubba’s first day back at school and he was freaking out. He wasn't looking forward to all the people and the questions. He just wanted to go back to the hospital and spend his day with Marshall. Regardless he still got up and got ready. He followed the smell of cooking bacon to the kitchen. To his surprise he saw his mom cooking in the kitchen, something he had never seen before.

“Goodmorning Beauregard. I have some bacon cooking now, and I’m working on eggs. Is there anything else I can get you,” she said with a smile. “Just some tea,” Bubba replied. He sat down at the table and waited for the food to finish. A little bit later Bonni walked into the dining room. “Mom? What are you doing here,” Bonni said. “Well I have been a bit absent from everything that is going on. So I wanted to cook you guys some breakfast. Plus we have to make sure Beauregard is ready for his first day back,” their mom said.

Bonni sat with Bubba at the table, her face filled with the shock Bubba felt. Their mom waltzed back in with plates heaping with food. She placed one in front of each of them, and then one for herself. She sat at the end of the table and began to eat. An uncomfortable silence filled the room. “Look. I just want us to be a family again. I know that I never really call or anything, and I want that to change. I just want to be with my children again,” she sighed. “Okay,” Bubba said with a smile.

When the twins arrived at school, everything looked the same, except it felt different. Fionna ran over when she spotted Bubba. “I'm so glad you are okay,” she hugged Bubba, “how is Marshall. Is he still in the, um, is he still in a coma.” Bubba shook his head with a small smile. “He is awake,” she said with an eager grin. “Yep, but he is suffering from memory loss,” Bubba said. Fionna smile fell a bit, “Well at least he is better.” 

The day consisted of lots of “get wells” and “I missed you” but besides that it was bearable. Bubba was making his way to his car, when someone walked into his path. “Hey Bubba, I’m so glad to see that you are okay. Me and the science club were worried about you. speaking of which you are coming right. I was thinking we could walk together,” Noelle said. Bubba didn't know her well, most of the time in science club she was silent.

“Yeah sure let’s go,” Bubba said. He was planning on skipping to go see Marshall, but it was the last day of the club. The two walked in silence to the room. Bubba wanted to say something but he wasn't sure what to say. “SURPRISE!!,” came a loud yell when Bubba opened the door. There were streamers hanging all over the room. Posters were hung with science equations. Bubba’s breath was taken away. Matthew, the leader of the science club, walked over. He hugged Bubba tightly with a wide smile. “Since we were having a party anyway, and we were so glad to see you back we threw you a party” he said. Noelle walked up with a platter of cupcakes. “Your sister helped us bake these just the way you like.” Bubba grabbed one and took a small bite. His mouth was filled with the sweet taste of strawberry. “Well let’s get this party started,” Bubba smiled. 

The party was amazing. After helping with cleanup Bubba was finally jetting down to the hospital, so he could visit before it was too late. He arrived, then rode the elevator to Marshall’s room. The soft sound of music rang out from his door, as he swung open the door. Marshall was up dancing around to the little radio sitting on the table. When he heard Bubba arrive he quickly sat down. “No don't stop now you were doing great,’ Bubba laughed.

Marshall blushed and looked down. “How was your day,” he asked. “The science club threw me a little party, so that was nice,” Bubba said as he sat down next to Marshall. Instinctively he reached out and grabbed Marshall’s hand. “How was your day,” Bubba asked. “Drugs. The doctors want to make sure that my brain is still at ‘full capacity’ but they can't keep me here too long. I think they are saying that I can get out Friday,” Marshall joked. “Friday,” Bubba nodded. Thinking back to the cupcakes, Bubba knew exactly what he was going to do.

Week in a Blur

The week was the same as Monday. More ‘glad you are back’ and more. By the end of it Bubba was completely done with it all. But it was finally Thursday, the day before Friday, and Bubba had some work to do. He went straight home right after school. He pulled on his baking apron, and started on a red velvet cake. While it was baking he worked on a huge poster board. Bonni and his mom would come to ask what was going on, but he would just say, “a surprise for Marshall.” Finally the cake was iced, and the poster was ready, and everything was set for tomorrow. Bubba went to bed thinking of how bright Marshall’s face would be.

Friday

Bubba left school with a smile on his face. Nothing could happen that would change Bubba’s mood, until Ashley came walking up to him. She no longer strutted, sort of just stalked over. Her normal heels were gone, replaced by beaten up converse. Her bitchy attitude was replaced by a more broken one. Bubba was tempted to keep walking, and walk past her, but he could see that she needed to talk to him. 

“Is he okay,” she said. Bubba nodded, trying his best not to lose his temper. He was done with all of her lies, but he couldn’t help to take pity on her. “Look I’m really sorry for everything. I was jealous and I did some pretty extreme stuff. Please just tell Marshall that I hope he is okay,” she turned and walked away.  
Bubba climbed into his pink car, and drove to the hospital. When he got there, he arranged the cake and his giant sign. Satisfied by how it looked he headed up to Marshall’s room. He burst through the door with a laugh. Marshall jumped in bed. He looked over at the large sign that read “I love you” and the white iced caked with “Marshall Lee” in perfect red piping. With the bouncy look on Bubba’s face, Marshall couldn't help but smile. He climbed out of bed and kissed him on the cheek.

“I wanted your release day to super special so I made everything perfect just for you,” Bubba said as he placed all of the stuff down on the table. He wrapped his arms around Marshall’s waist, and placed a kiss on his lips. Bubba’s gentle candy tasting lips made Marshall’s spine shiver and he pressed on for more. They kissed tiny little kisses over and over, as if to savor every single one. Bubba kissed him passionately and pulled away, finally, for breath. Marshall looked into Bubba’s blue eyes, which were now familiar. The memories of prom, and their motorcycle rides, and the party, all came flooding back to him. “Honey, I’m home,” Marshall whispered. Bubba blinked at him in confusion, before the slow realization came to him.

“You remember,” Bubba said in disbelief. “Yeah,” Marshall smiled, and by the way, my nicknames for you are not stupid. I put a lot of hard work into them Bubble butt.” Bubba just rolled his eyes and hugged Marshall. They stood there wrapped into each other’s arms as if they hadn’t seen each other in ages. Marshall didn’t want to let go of him. This boy, who had always been there for him, who had made him food, and believed in him, he was in complete love with him.

“Woah, woah, woah, pda guys,” Marceline joked as she walked into the room with Bonni. Marshall ran over to her and hugged her. “How many drugs did they put you on,” she laughed as she tried to get out of the hug. “Really because if I remember correctly, you used to love to give me hugs,” Marshall said. Marceline’s mouth dropped, “YOUR MEMORY IS BACK!!” Marshall nodded with a big smile. The four of them jumped around with happiness, until Dr.Schewst walked in. 

“What is all the commotion,” he said. “Well doc, I remember these lunatics in my room,” Marshall said. “Well that is wonderful. Let me go change your meds and then we can send you out on your way,” he smiled. He turned up and left leaving the four again. “This is so great, we should go celebrate,” Marceline said. “Trust me I already know what I’m going to do, to celebrate,” Marshall turned and winked at Bubba, who blushed a violent red. “I mean we can still go and celebrate, but I just really need to do some things,” Marshall said. He didn't even look at Bubba, but he could that he was blushing even more.

After a little bit, Marshall was finally ready to go. They packed up his stuff inside of Marceline’s car, setting the cake carefully in the center seat. Bubba kissed Marshall goodbye. “Are you sure you don't want to just come with me, I need someone to help me eat this cake, and I need to celebrate,” Marshall whispered. “If this is you asking me to have sex with you, then no, not yet. As far as coming over, I will try to come,” Bubba laughed. He kissed Marshall one more time before turning to head back to his car.


	7. Week 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS HAS SEX IN IT. All good things must come to an end. This has probably been one of my favorite fanfics to write, so seeing it being over is sad. There will be an epilogue so this chapter isn't the end. Thank you for reading.

Sunday

Bubba was sprawled on top of Marshall. He stared into his eyes, never wanting to lose the way they looked. Marshall leaned and kissed Bubba’s button nose. He caressed cheek. He placed tiny kisses on Bubba’s neck. Slowly his hands found the edge of Bubba’s shirt. Bubba looked down at Marshall with a raised eyebrow. Marshall smirked and winked at Bubba. He pushed Bubba’s shirt farther up, exposing his small torso. 

“I’m not having sex with you,” Bubba said. Marshall looked up at him in desperation. “I’m not saying I don’t want to, I’m just saying not now. What am I supposed to get you for graduation,” Bubba said. Marshall placed kisses on Bubba’s chest. “Well I wouldn’t mind getting a double gift. In fact I feel like that is the best thing to do,” he said, his mouth still on Bubba’s chest. “Or we could still keep our clothes on, but have fun,” his eyes made direct contact with Bubba’s, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

Marshall kissed down from his chest to Bubba’s jeans. He palmed Bubba’s jeans, causing a bulge to start growing. “I’m very talented,” Marshall winked. He gripped the edges of Bubba’s jeans and slowly edged them down. He looped his fingers on Bubba’s underwear and pulled them down. Bubba’s erection popped up. Marshall pushed his mouth down on it.

Bubba gasped from the warmness that rolled up his spine. Marshall slowly bobbed his head up and down in a rhythmic movement. Bubba gripped the edges of the blanket. Marshall flicked his tongue up the sides. “Oh god,” Bubba moaned. Marshall slowly cocked his head faster and faster. Each time causing warmness to run up through Bubba. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Marshall,” he whispered. Marshall sucked on it one last time, before swallowing down his cum.

“Wow,” was all Bubba could say. Marshall smirked, “And you wanted to wait for a couple more days.” Bubba rolled over on top of Marshall and kissed him. “Why did you have to be an asshole for most of high school, this could’ve happened much sooner,” Bubba laughed. Marshall just kissed Bubba, and then he rolled Bubba over, so that they were on their sides looking into each other’s eyes. 

“We have been avoiding it, but we need to talk. HIgh school is over in 5 days and you are going off to Yale,” Marshall said. Bubba rolled on to his back, he wanted to avoid this conversation, but he knew they had to talk about it. “I want you to be happy,” Marshall said. “You make me happy,” Bubba said. Marshall stopped to think. “Then I’m coming with you.” Bubba looked over at him in shock. “Well I mean, Bonni is going to Princeton, so you will be alone. And then Marceline is going to some music school, so I will be alone. I didn’t apply to any colleges because I felt like no one would want me,” he said. 

Bubba grabbed his hand, “I don’t want you to have to change your whole life for me.” Marshall smiled and kissed Bubba. “You are my whole life. Plus it will be fun getting a change of scenery. I’ll start packing up tonight. I kind find a cheap apartment near campus. It will be great,” Marshall said. “I love you,” Bubba said. “I love you too.”

Graduation….and Other Explicit Things

Bubba sat boredly throughout all of the speeches. Marshall and Marceline were in the very front, so he couldn’t see them. After a long period of time filled with names, it was finally his turn. “Beauregard Gumbel,” The announcer said. Bubba walked across the stage, shaking hands as he went. He did it, he finished and it was finally over. He turned and looked out at the students. He made direct eye contact with Marshall, who winked and blew him a kiss. He knew that in that moment everything was going to be okay. 

Finally it was over and they could go home. After hugging and taking pictures with his family, he was finally able to leave with Marshall. He climbed on to Marshall’s bike, and the two of them rode back to Marshall’s house. When they got there Marshall scooped up Bubba bride style. “Marshall what are you doing, put me down,” Bubba laughed. Marshall walked up to the door, Bubba still in his arms, and opened it. When they got to his room, Marshall tossed him on his bed.

“Careful, you nearly-,” Bubba’s sentence was interrupted, by Marshal kissing him on the lips. He climbed on to the bed looming over Bubba. “How about that present,” he whispered. He unbuttoned Bubba’s shirt while kissing on his neck. He threw it off to the side, and then removed his own. Bubba pulled Marshall down to him, their bare chest pressed against each other. Marshall’s tongue explored the inside of Bubba’s mouth. Bubba thrusted his hips up, so that their bodies pushed against each other.

Marshall removed Bubba’s underwear and pants. He kissed up the side of his dick, before pulling of his own pants. He flipped Bubba over so that his butt was revealed. After putting on some lube, he slowly entered Bubba. “Oh god,” Bubba said. Marshall felt tingles of pleasure run across his body. He pumped into Bubba who was clenching the edges of his bed. Marshall pumped faster and faster. Marshall moaned thrusting harder and harder. “Marshall,” Bubba muttered. He sped up to as fast as he could go. He could feel the heat rising and he knew he was about to burst. He pulled out and the thick liquid ran down Bubba’s butt. Bubba followed soon after.

The two laid next each other, breathing heavily. “We need to do that a lot more,” Bubba said. Marshall nodded in agreement. He pulled Bubba over, so that they were spooning. Marshall slowly drifted to sleep. “I love you so much,” Bubba whispered to the sleeping figure. He turned slightly so that he could kiss him on the cheek. Then he fell asleep.


	8. Epilogue

Christmas Day

The young girl woke up filled with excitement. She hopped out of bed and ran down the hall to her parents room. She climbed into their big bed and tried to wake them up. “Daddys, Daddys wake up. It’s christmas,” she said poking them. One of them rolled over and brushed his black mop of hair out of his face. He smiled at his daughter and turned to face his husband. “Honey, wake up it’s christmas,” he whispered in his ear. His husband yawned and slowly got up. “Come on let’s go see what Santa got us,” she said as she dashed down the stairs.

Once everyone was downstairs, and the camera was rolling, she began to rip into her presents. The look of joy on her face, brought warmth to her fathers’ hearts. “Your turn Daddy,” she said, handing Bubba a box. He pulled off the wrapping to reveal a set of science books. “Are these the new copies,” Bubba said looking over at Marshall. Marshall nodded with a smile. Bubba hugged him tightly, before fetching his gift for him. Marshall grabbed the large gift Bubba got him, and untied the bow. He removed a red guitar from it’s case. “I got it fixed up, since it was falling apart,” Bubba said. 

“Play me a song, play me a song,” the girl said hopping up and down. Marshall sat down in the chair, and began to play a tune. He sung along, and Bubba was fully entranced by him. He finished, and the two clapped for him. “What a wonderful way to start Christmas day,” Bubba smiled. “Can we go back to the ice skating pond,” the girl said. “Of course Joan,” her fathers said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is the end. Thank you all for reading, and commenting, and kudos. I'm glad you liked what I wrote. I am thinking of ideas for new fanfics that I can write, so stay with me. May your life continue on. Goodbye honey, I'll see you when you get home.


End file.
